


Fairytale Dreams

by sadstrikers (kmcameron)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Teacher!neil, aaron & katelyn have twins, andrew babysits (:, i literally have no clue how to tag, ill add better tags later, pro!andrew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmcameron/pseuds/sadstrikers
Summary: Since both Aaron and Katelyn worked as doctors, it was hard to find a babysitter who would put up with odd hours. Aaron found it much easier to drop the twins off at Andrew’s anytime he was on his way to work.Andrew didn’t mind either, keeping up with the girls was much easier than looking after Kevin had ever been during college.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> soft andrew w/ kids (:
> 
> tumblr: sadstikers

Aaron looked impatient as his twin toddler girls held tight to Andrew, Katelyn on the other hand was pressing soothing hands onto each of their backs. The girls had been attached to Andrew’s hip, arms, legs; really anything they could get their small hands onto, as soon as their parents had entered the apartment.

“I know you two want to stay, but you’ll get to see him Monday.” Katelyn assured the two girls. It was currently Friday and miraculously both Katelyn and Aaron had gotten the weekend off. 

That seemed to be enough for Lucy who immediately let go and trotted over to her mother’s arms. Claire on the other hand refused to let go of Andrew, her small pout seemed to win Aaron over because a moment later he squatted down. 

“Claire, I know you love Uncle Andrew but you have to come home now. You’ll get to see him in a few days.” 

Andrew sat through the whole exchange with a frown, even after four years he still couldn’t fathom why these two adored him as much as they did. He hadn’t changed much since his college days. He was till brutal, still cold, but somehow the barrier he had built to protect himself had opened for these two. 

“I’ll see you Monday,” Andrew said quietly, handing a screaming Claire over to Aaron. 

When the small family finally left, Andrew went to the kitchen and grabbed a pint of ice cream and a bottle of red wine from the cabinet. He pulled a cork screw from one of the many drawers and popped open the bottle, taking a swig before settling in on the new leather couch he had purchased recently. 

A book lay discarded beside a pile of paperwork his managers had demanded he get done before the weekend was up. The Exy team he played for had required that alongside his managers he hired a PR manager for himself. The alternative being that they find one for him, Andrew couldn’t bring himself to care either way. 

Andrew settled into the couch, working his way through the double fudge ice cream and reading a book. The tv played quietly in the background until it was well past midnight and Andrew decided it was time for bed. 

—

Since both Aaron and Katelyn worked as doctors, it was hard to find a babysitter who would put up with odd hours. Aaron found it much easier to drop the twins off at Andrew’s anytime he was on his way to work. 

Andrew didn’t mind either, keeping up with the girls was much easier than looking after Kevin had ever been during college. 

Andrew has just managed to get a few chores done when Aaron knocked and opened the front door. Claire was the first to stumble through the door, dressing in a yellow dress and white shoes, her platinum hair pulled back into pigtails. Lucy, always the late sleeper, was half-awake in her father’s arms. 

“Here’s the diaper bag, I’ve been up all night with Lucy. Think she has a cold.” Aaron mumbled, looking no better than his sick daughter.

Andrew nodded, taking the diaper bag and Lucy from his brother, careful not to make any unnecessary contact. Aaron bent down to give Claire a hug before heading for the door.

“Mommy will be back to get you,” he paused, frowning, “sometime tonight.” 

The girls didn’t seem to mind, already climbing onto Andrew’s couch and snuggling into the cushions. Andrew draped a fuzzy red blanket over the two girls and continued with his chores, using a kids movie as background noise. 

—

A few hours pass of Andrew aimlessly cleaning, a steaming pit of soup on the stove for Lucy and two cut out sandwiches for himself and Claire. Lucy was sitting up, her face a light shade of pink, when Andrew brought the dishes into the livingroom area. 

Claire grabbed for her sandwich, almost immediately sinking her teeth into the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Andrew gave the toddler sized bowl to Lucy before settling in between the girls. 

“What show?” Andrew glances at the two of them, scrolling through the kids section on Hulu. 

“Hm,” Claire pursed her lips, something she had picked up from Katelyn. “You pick!” 

Andrew scrolled through the selection until he settled on a movie instead, Frozen. The girls giggled in delight at his choice. 

“You always pick the best movies, Uncle Andrew!” Claire all but screamed after the movie was over, Lucy had fallen asleep leaned against Andrew’s side halfway through. 

“Shh,” Andrew places a finger to his lips, “don’t wake your sister.” 

The other girl nodded and snuggled closer to Andrew. 

—

When Katelyn arrived to pick up the girls, Lucy was still asleep. A worried frown graced Katelyn’s lips. “How long has she been asleep?”

“Since 2, she at least ate some soup.” Andrew informed her. 

The relationship between the two was still rocky at best, but Andrew thought it was only right to let Katelyn know about her child. Aaron and Andrew has been attending joint therapy sessions since the end of college so their relationship had improved a bit. 

And of course with Andrew being the unofficial babysitter of the girls, the three had grown to an understanding. Andrew would do just about anything for the girls, and actually enjoyed spending time with someone other than himself. It was hardly any work at all actually, as much as Aaron had worried if he would be a good father, the girls so far were well mannered and cried hardly ever. 

Andrew shut the door behind Katelyn and the girls after a long goodbye. Claire, once again, not wanting to leave and Katelyn bribing her with ice cream whenever they returned home. 

Andrew tugged off his armbands and settled into bed with a book and the tv turned on for background noise. Before opening his book he stared out at the tv and thought about what he was going to do when the girls started going to elementary school.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew plays first game of the season, no Neil yet. Just more background info (:
> 
> follow me for more !
> 
> tumblr: @sadstrickers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me for more !
> 
> tumblr: @sadstrickers

Andrew sipped on a cup of sweetened coffee, he would need the energy to get over to the stadium. It was the first game of the season and Aaron had promised the girls he would take them. 

Finishing his coffee, Andrew pulls his laptop from the table onto his lap and begins typing. A magazine, of all things, wants a written interview from him and his PR told him he had to do it. The magazine writers sent over a few questions and Andrew has to email them back his answers. 

A sharp knock at the door has him grumbling, putting his laptop to the side and shuffling his way over to the door. A package is left on the doormat and Andrew bends to pick it up. 

Nicky thought that by sending Andrew a care package every month he could stay in touch better, since the latter refused to video call everyday. 

Setting the box onto the counter, Andrew changes into a pair of black sweats and a long sleeve with the teams logo on it. 

He grabs his backpack, locks the door, and is on his way to the stadium within moments.

—

Andrew didn’t particularly care for any of his teammates, choosing to ignore most of their bickering before the game. 

Andrew huffed, the urge for a cigarette making his hands jittery. It had only been two weeks since he had decided to quit, knowing it wasn’t good for the girl’s health. 

Matt Boyd, starting backliner and possibly one of Andrew’s biggest headaches, suddenly appears to his left. He is still as tall but maybe not as muscular as he had been in his college days. Wrinkles are beginning to show around the man’s eyes and smile.

“I heard Aaron mention he was bringing the girls to the game?” Matt speaks low, as to not catch the attention of their other teammates. 

Andrew shrugs as he crosses his arms. Matt and Dan had taken a special liking to the twins, always encouraging Aaron or Katelyn to bring them over for play dates with Amelia.

Amelia was a mini Dan with Matt’s wide smile, always bossing whoever was in her presence around and never taking no for an answer. Dan had become a stay at home mom for the first few months after she was born. Afterward having jumped right back into the Exy world as an assistant coach at Belmont. 

Andrew hears the warming buzzer go off and soon the rest of the team, along with Andrew and Matt are escorted to the court. The lights and loud cheers never bother Andrew as he entered the stadium.

He takes a few moments to search the home crowd for Aaron and the twins and a small smile graces his lips when he finds them. But nobody has to know that but him.

—

After the game, Andrew is greeted by two screaming girls. Claire and Lucy latch onto his sweaty torso, jumping up and down. 

“You did so good Uncle Andrew!” Claire says, continuing to jump around. Lucy nods in agreement, smiling up at Andrew.

“Look! I lost a tooth!” Only it comes out a bit wispy with the now missing top tooth. 

“Did the tooth fairy come see you?” Andrew plays along. 

“Not yet! I haven’t left my tooth under the pillow yet!” She giggles, energy much higher than last week when she had the cold. 

Matt walks up and high-fives the two girls. “Awesome game or what?” 

“Awesome!” They both days at the same time causing Matt to chuckle. 

Dan Wilds-Boyd is upon them in no time, jumping into Matt’s arms and giving him a kiss. Andrew leaves for the locker room. 

Interview duty is left to two of the newer players so Andrew takes his leave, packing his bag with his dirty uniform and heading for his car. Sweat still lingers on his neck as he drives into the night towards his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s taken like two months for another chapter !! school started and it’s been really busy. 
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated !

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos appreciated (:


End file.
